Chapter 1: Stunned
by TheCardioGoddess
Summary: Losing has never been a choice for her. And she has lost a lot. Mistakes and broken relationships. However on this night it was her night. Her night to win. Medicine has never failed to name Cristina Yang a champion. On this night her past will be forgotten. Until her eyes are suddenly locked on one man. An old mistake.


Chapter 1

"Today we are here to witness a remarkable woman taking another step in medical greatness, today we witness the youngest ever to win the Harper Avery, today we are here to witness Dr. Cristina Yang."

Her mouth gives into a slight smile, as the crowd erupts into a roar, some even pick up a slight chant, her name rolling of the tips of their tongues.

"Hold on, hold on, before Dr. Yang steps out, we would like welcome one of our fellow Harper Avery Winners, one of Dr. Yang's old friends."

The crowd lets out a slight sigh. Waiting backstage, she raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"His persuasion is impeccable and as an important member of our medical community, we could not refuse. Here to present Dr. Yang, Dr. Preston Burke!"

She freezes. The crowd again produces another flurry of clapping.

"Thank you Rob. I will be brief for I know who you all really want to see."

The crowd laughs. Standing now, frozen to her spot, she listens.

"I met Dr. Yang when I was still an attending at the once Seattle Grace Hospital. Only then was she an intern, sleeping, eating, breathing, and living, for surgeries. Never in my whole entire career had I seen a surgeon have such passion for their work, never had I seen anyone with such skill. I never acknowledged her talent. I was blinded by my own selfishness. I was a fool to let such undeniable talent slip through my own fingers. I was a fool. I never should have left."

Her eyes widen.

"Today, I am here to honor Cristina Yang. A surgeon who is impulsive and competitive but who is flawless in technique, who does not let up, who is brilliant in every way, who is, in my personal opinion and I am sure in yours too, the very best. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the youngest ever to receive a Harper Avery, Dr. Cristina Yang!"

The crowd went wild. The ground shook. She could hear someone calling her name out, inviting her to step on stage. _Breathe Dr. Yang. _She gritted her teeth. Plastering a smile on her face, she stepped out from behind the curtains.

He was standing by her prize. Unchanged. As if 8 years hadn't touched him. The Harper Avery was resting on the podium, glittering in the spotlight.

She was still smiling, but the bounce to her walk was gone. The cloud she had been floating on was gone. She reached the podium and found herself face to face with the man she once loved. In the spirit of celebration, she felt herself receive a hug, as soon as his large hands were on her back, they were gone, finished with a smooth kiss on the cheek. He stepped back smiling.

"It's been a while Dr. Yang," he said holding the microphone away.

"It sure has," she said through gritted teeth.

Camera's flashed.

"Hold it up Dr. Yang!"

"Smile!"

"Over here Dr. Yang!"

_Keep smiling, posing, don't show any other emotion._

Callie's words coming to mind.

_Remember, no drinking, maybe one glass, but no more. _

It was going to be a long night.

She was tired of the flowing dress, tired of the jewelry, tired of the heels, but most of all she just wanted one damn drink.

"Excuse me Dr. Yang, can I get a picture with you and Dr. Burke?"

She almost lost it.

"Sorry, I haven't seen him anywhere."

He looked disappointed, rushing away to find the last person she wanted to see. She swayed, almost tripping over her feet. Her headache getting worse. Funny, she seemed to feel sicker without a drink. She felt a hand steady her back.

"Come on Yang, we need to get you out of here."

"Karev?"

He smirked, "I couldn't miss seeing you go a night without drinking."

She laughed, a real laugh for the first time that night, "Shut up and get me the hell out of here."

They snuck out the back door, her heels in hand. A cab was waiting for them.

"Is anyone else here?"

"Are you kidding, everyone from the hospital is here, we knew you needed to go once we saw Bur-" He Paused.

She sighed, "Its fine."

They sat in silence as the cab sped away from her own ceremony.

"I left The Harper Avery."

"Meredith's got it."

"They're going to start looking for me."

"We've got it, we sent a press release, saying you needed to leave soon."

"Where are we going?"

"To the airport, you're stuff's in the back."

"Are you going to let me change or should I walk through security looking like the freaking Queen of Egypt."

"You'd think winning the Harper Avery would get you some class."

"Do you want to get on the plane Alex?"

"I have the tickets Yang." Bringing two slips out.

"Not anymore," Grabbing the tickets she stepped out of the parked cab and went around the back. "You're going to have to wait Karev."

It took about 2 min for Cristina Yang to be out of her dress and into her leather jacket and jeans. With tickets in hand and Alex right behind her, they boarded their flight headed back to Seattle. Sitting in first-class, away from Washington DC, Cristina had a lot of time to think. It was the one of the rare moments when it wasn't about surgery.

_I was a fool. I never should have left. _

After 8 years, she still had a small part of her that still involved hating him. That tiny little hole that could never be filled. He had not thanked her. For all the times she had saved him. She was the reason he was still standing as surgeon. Not even a note. So yes, there was still a small part of her that wanted to strangle him. The truth was, he had hurt her. And there was really nothing to about it, but continue on with life. Only one person could have filled the void of forbidden memories but even he had become a memory, a strong one at that, but still bitter sweet.

Now that same memory sat watching the news of the youngest Harper Avery member. With lots of alcohol. Her speech amplified on the speakers of Joe's Bar. Every news station seemed to focus on the making of "New Medical History!" and so her voice replayed over and over again. _"Thank you Dr. Burke." _Another drink of alcohol. It seemed to be the only medication for his pain.

"Owen?"

Startled, he almost dropped his beer at the familiarity of the voice. He turned around.

"Teddy?"


End file.
